Lost in a Fairy tail 2!
by IAmHereXD
Summary: Okay! so this is from the same Oc's in Memory Wishes I couldn't continue it unfortunately... so I decided to do another story plot this is story attempt number 2! Where our Oc's get lost in "Alice in Wonderland" and "Cinderella"! I have a poll up to so please vote on it! there's an example at the end of the chapter!
1. Who's here?

**Main Characters-**

**Annabeth Chase**

**Percy Jackson**

**Connor Stoll**

**Connor's Girlfriend -Evaristus Anasillus (SLONE13)**

**Travis Stoll**

**Main cast-Nico**

**Nico's girlfreind- Marina (DaughterofPosidoen)**

**Percy's sister- Lousia (ArtemisApollo97)**

**Percy and Annabeth's kid -Stacy (me)**

**Percy and Annabeth's Kid- Eric (me)**

**Semi Main characters-**

**_Bianca- Bianna Sparrow ( me/ xXxThe Queen of HeartsxXx)_**

**_Bianca's half-sister- Samantha Sparrow (xXxThe Queen of HeartsxXx)_**

**_Bianca's best friend- Grace Salsazar (ShimmeringDaisyFace)_**

**_Mysterious voice- Hagan Richman (Guest Review)_**

**Extra- Gabrielle**

**Bianca's best friend- Grace Salsazar**

**Bianca's Best friend- Hagan Richman(Guest Review)**

**Mrs. Evil- Shelby- (guest review)**

**Head master- guest review (name later on)**

**Extra- Chiron**

**Extra- Grover**


	2. Let's go to sleep together

(Beta by DaddyDirector)

It was night time and Everyone was getting ready for bed at Nico and Marina's house they were already set and ready.

"G'Night, Nico." Marina said, kissing her husband on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck before pulling away much to the dismay of him.

"'Night." Nico said, leaning in and pecking her lips multiple times.

They turned off the lights and cuddled as they slept as Ivy and Matthew were already asleep together in their room.

Over at Percy and Annabeth's place, Eric and Stacy were going to plan over there next victim.

"Hey, were gonna have so much FUN tomorrow!" Stacy whispered, draping the covers on her body.

"Yeah, just wait until they wake up!" Eric said, smirking as he draped his covers, like his sister.

They both told each other a good night and slept with mischievous grin about what they are going to plan tomorrow.

* * *

The Next Day:

When Marina woke up, she was shocked what surrounded her was to much she was sleeping on a sheet white as the fog the bed had a canopy and was covering her with-what looked like silk curtains falling to the floor and very soft looking couches white and gold one embroidered with flowers. In the middle of the couches was a little wooded brown table with a clear tall vase with two red roses intwined together. In the middle of the whole room, was a very beautiful rug that had pictures of flowers there was also a portrait of a man right below the fireplace.

"W-what?! Where am I?" Marina stuttered.

At The Same Day/Foreign Exchange Time!:

Ivy woke up and was also shocked to found that she was leaning on a tree in the middle of a grassy windy forest, she was holding a book but didn't have enough time to read the title because, just then something trampled over her.

"I'm late!, I'm late, I'm late! The Queen won't be pleased!"

She turned to look at who said that and saw the back of a rabbit dressed in a suit looking at his watch, she froze. It only took her a few seconds to process that the rabbit was leaving her.

"Ah! w-wait!" she exclaimed, standing up, placing the book on the grass before running after the rabbit.

Ivy followed the rabbit into the middle of these two big trees when, she went through the middle of the trees she was suddenly in a portal!

She fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, and a clock kept swirling around her until she hit the (hard) ground.

"Ow..." Ivy said as she rubbed her head she looked up and saw nothing but a blank world and a tiny door.

"H-huh? W-where d-did that rabbit go?" Ivy asked as she looked around, her eyes huge with fright.

Ivy took a step forward and kicked something she looked down and saw a tiny key big enough to open the door and a very pretty blue little vial and a very simple slice of chocolate cake that says, "EAT ME, OR, ELSE!"

Staring at the bottle, Ivy shook her head, inhaling air before exhaling it, and threw the vial as far as she could.

"What do you think I am?" Ivy said as she sighed.

She didn't notice behind her when the vial she threw, hit the floor and pretty blue liquid started to swirl around her.

**'So you didn't want to eat or drink when it told you right?'**

Jumping, Ivy's body shook with terror before she whirled around.

* * *

"SO YOU FINALLY WOKE UP HUH, CINDERLLA?" an older woman came in, storming in and shocking Marina.

"YOU USELES DAUGHTER! WHY I SHOULD-" the women started to rant, her face red with fury, when a handsome, young man came and told the older women to shut up.

"Whats going on? Oh are you awake now? How do you feel?" he asked.

"Ah...W-where am I?" Marina asked, dread started to bubble in her as she took in her surroundings.

"Oh? Where are you?" The woman said, very angry as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Your in my palace you were helping cleaning up the palace but I guess it was too much work for you because when I found you, you passed out. My apologies, Cinderella." he apologized, looking at her with pity.

"C-cinderella?" Marina said.

"Yes, that is your name," the woman said, turning around and stalked away, opening the door before slamming it behind her.

* * *

"Won't everyone just calm down," Chiron said soothing, trying to calm Nico, which didn't work.

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN?! MY FREAKING KIDS AND WIFE WON'T WAKE UP!" Nico yelled.

"Hey, you think that its just only _you_?" Annabeth said as she stormed over. "_My kids won't even **wake up** but I am_ **calm** _aren't** I**? So maybe you should too_,"

"Y-yeah. I'm calm,"

Marina, Ivy, and Matthew wouldn't wake up when Nico tried to wake them up so in desperate he travel shadowed them to camp and they are now in the infirmary.

The same situation happened to Eric and Stacy as well, Percy and Annabeth drove them to camp and showed up a few minutes after Nico did.

"I think I know what's going on," Will said.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed, running towards the son of Apollo.

"I-its kinda bad, it seems like they're in a dream interference." Will said.

"Yes, its seems like they are in a fairytale right now and if it finishes before we find a cure to wake them up, they might never wake up again," one of the Apollo's kids piped up, his expression was unreadable.

After the news, it became dead silence.

* * *

**Ohh-kay~ so I don't know what I am going to do with my other story but maybe I'll just start and continue from here okay so like I said same characters and all just a different plot~**

* * *

**The Evaristus Section!:**

Evaristus: Okay! I'm Evaristus, your host for this section! I have got to say I'm kind of happy that I was put as the main character in this story me and Connor...(hopefully) We will have more action in _this _one... Right honey?! * swirled around to see Connor and Travis trying to break free from this place *

Connor: huh? Oh yeah, yeah of course!

Travis: please vote on our poll to see who would be the first victim- *Evaristus slaps Travis with a big fan*

Evaristus:-What he means is our first volunteer to be in this next bonus story section! It will be of what if? our heroines met each-other (well just has the same name if you know what I mean~) and what would their double be?! ( my boyfriend that idiot over there * points at Connor * would be one of them to Soo vote for him!) Our first poll will be up until one week then the author will announce the volunteer!

Connor: *cough* * cough* victim *cough* *cough*

(Evaristus glares at him and holds a base ball bat pinned with nails)

Travis: Now to show you an example the author has picked her first nominee to be that guy! *points at Percy*

Percy: What? Hey-wait!

(Travis and Connor drags Percy to get ready for his close up)

Evaristus: Roll da story!

* * *

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia were sitting in a coffee shop, waiting for Nico to come and to meet them, apparently he had very important news that could not wait until the next day. By the way, it was 2:30 am.

"Why do we have to come here and wait for this jerk, again?" Thalia sighed, straightening her tiara before running a hand through her short hair.  
"Because, this jerk, has some very urgent news to tell us," Annabeth stated, pulling her blonde curls in her usual ponytail.  
"Like, when the hell, is my latte coming?! I've been waiting on my beverage for one freakin' hour and I've still haven't gotten my Latte, yet," Percy pouted as Annabeth rolled her grey eyes."You? I still don't have my coffee and I thought that was the most easiest thing to make!" Grover grumbled, lacing his hands together.

"Pu-lease, coffee and latte! Look at the damn line It's out the door! And the stupid cashier hasn't gotten anybody's orders, yet!" Thalia exclaimed, slamming her fist against the table.

"Let's go talk to the manager!" Grover exclaimed, standing up.

"Yeah," Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia agreed, standing up before barging into the manager's office.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" the manager asked, arching an eyebrow at the teenagers.

"Go set you damn cashier straight and get the line moving!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"And my latte," Percy stated while Grover added, "and my coffee as well."

"Okay, okay, let me go get the cashier," the manager said, standing up from and his desk as he walked out the office, the three teenagers trailing behind him.

"This is our cashier," Grover pointed out.

"Well, we're not blind!" Annabeth seethed.

"What's your name, kid?" Percy asked the cashier.

"Percy Jackson, sir," the cashier answered, pointing at his name tag.

Staring, the teenagers stared at the "Hello, my name is Percy Jackson," tag on his shirt.

* * *

(Percy gets a hammer and smashes the story)

Evaristus: Heeey!

Travis: Yeah what you do that for?

Percy: My double is a poor ass cashier?!

Connor: Don't like?

Percy: NO!

Evaristus: Well please go and review any ideas you might have!

(Percy raises his hand and lifts up a raging wall of water)

Evaristus, Travis, and Connor: SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!


End file.
